formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
Montreal ePrix
Montréal Street Circuit | timesheld = 2 | firstrace = 2017 Montreal ePrix I | lastrace = 2017 Montreal ePrix II | cityflag = MOT | natflag = CAN | eventname = 2017 Hydro-Québec Montréal ePrix | fastestlap = 1:23.444 | natfld = FRA | fldriver = Nicolas Prost | qualifying = 1:22.344 | natqd = SWE | qdriver = Felix Rosenqvist | natwd = FRA | wdriver = Jean-Éric Vergne | natsecond = SWE | second = Felix Rosenqvist | natthird = ARG | third = José María López}} The Montreal ePrix, alternately known in French as Montréal ePrix, was a biannual motorsport event, staged in the city of Montreal, Canada, as part of the ABB FIA Formula E Championship.'CALENDAR: MONTREAL CANADA', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 2016), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/calendar, (Accessed 25/10/2016) Held twice on the Montréal Street Circuit to conclude the 2016/17 Championship, the Montreal ePrix would see Lucas di Grassi secure his maiden FE Championship, as well as Jean-Éric Vergne pickup his first victory. Montreal was also set to host the season finale for the 2017/18 Championship in July 2018, although a change in government saw the event cancelled partway through the season.John Dagys, 'Montreal Mayor Cancels E-Prix', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media, LLC., 18/12/2017), http://e-racing365.com/formula-e/montreal-mayor-cancels-e-prix/, (Accessed 19/12/2017) City History Occupation on the island of Montreal can be traced back as early as 2000 B.C., although it was not until French explorer Jacques Cartier arrived on the island that European interest piqued.'Montreal', wikipedia.org, (Wikipedia, 21/10/2016), https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Montreal, (Accessed 25/10/2016) 75 years later and a French fur trading post was set up, beginning a slow rise in European settlement over the following years. By 1641 a full colonisation project had begun, with the colony of Montreal established on the 17th of May 1642. Montreal eventually evolved into a city in the nineteenth century, being incorporated in 1832 after which it became capital of the Province of Canada. After a mob attack on the parliament in Montreal in 1849, the city lost its status as capital to Ottawa, after years of competition with Toronto, Kingston and Quebec City for the honour. Montreal would go on from then to have minor involvement in the developments of the twentieth century, although the city itself saw major renovations ahead of the 1976 Summer Olympics, while also getting to host the Canadian Grand Prix from 1978. Formula E History Montreal was proposed as a host city in time to make it to the provisional calendar for the 2016/17 season, where it was scheduled to be the penultimate round of the season.'From Hong Kong to New York: FIVE NEW CITIES FOR THIRD FORMULA E SEASON', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 02/07/2016), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/july/from-hong-kong-to-new-york/, (Accessed 02/07/2016) The city was to host two races on the 15 - 16 July 2017, although the official calendar then moved the double header in Canada to the 29 - 30 July 2017.'FIA RELEASES REVISED SEASON THREE CALENDAR: DATE SWAP FOR NEW YORK CITY AND MONTREAL', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 28/09/2016), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/september/fia-releases-revised-season-three-formula-e-calendar/, (Accessed 28/09/2016) Montreal would therefore host the season finale for the 2016/17 season, and become the fifth North American city to host an ePrix. However, after the city's debut as a Formula E host, complaints by the local populous regarding the cost of the event would come to the fore. A subsequent election saw new Montreal Mayor Valerie Plante ultimately cancel the event, citing the fact that a major sponsor had failed to pay its share of the bill. An alternative venue in Montreal, the Circuit Gilles Villeneuve was thought to have been explored, but redevelopment work at the circuit meant it would be impossible for FE to race their in July 2018. Circuit History After being revealed as a host city, speculation was rife on the venue for the Montreal ePrix, with the well established Circuit Gilles Villeneuve located on an artificial island within the city. Ultimately, the Formula One circuit was deemed too long for the series, meaning another location in the city was chosen, centred around Maison Radio-Canada on the banks of the St. Lawrence River.'Location revealed for Montreal ePrix', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 21/10/2016), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/october/location-revealed-for-montreal-eprix/, (Accessed 25/10/2016) The Montréal Street Circuit was hence formed as its own entity, featuring fourteen corners and measuring 2.745 km (1.706 mi) in length. Records A full list of records for the Montreal ePrix are outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of the : References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Montreal ePrix